


Sacrifices

by sagegallows



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Trans Dande | Leon, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, basically just me waxing poetic about how much leon loves raihan's cock lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagegallows/pseuds/sagegallows
Summary: A year later, and Leon reflects on how much has changed.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 1st anniversary to pokemon swsh! A whole year later and these characters still live in my head rent free.
> 
> Please note: Leon is trans (FTM), uses he/him pronouns. AFAB language is used.

One year ago today, Leon lost everything. One year ago today, Leon received the greatest gift of all.

It wasn’t easy, at first. Being the Champion for ten years and having it suddenly taken away from him was jarring, at first. Make no mistake, he felt proud of the new generation of trainers, able to overcome and take his title. And yet, being the Champion was all he knew. And now it was gone. Sometimes it was hard to believe. Old habits die hard, as the saying goes. 

But he adjusted. It took time, but he thankfully had another venture to distract him. He loved battling, and he loved taking on new trainers, and the constant battles and meetings and sponsorships kept him busy. Kept him from dwelling too much on the fact that he was no longer the Champion.

It was hard, but something good came from it. Something he always wanted but could never have.

His keys jangled together as he unlocked the door, unsurprised at the sound of music and movement coming from further inside the apartment. After unlacing his boots and leaving them by the door, the first thing he did was reach behind his neck and pull on the hair tie, sighing with satisfaction as he combed his fingers through his hair. He hated leaving his hair tied back for too long, but it often got in the way during long days at the Battle Tower. He contemplated cutting it at one point, but a certain someone vehemently disagreed. And Leon would never say no to him.

He walked through the entryway and into the living room of his apartment, a penthouse on the top floor of a luxury apartment building in Wyndon. Growing up in a place like Postwick, he never dreamed of living in a place so extravagant. Had he never become the Champion, he never would have had the chance. Being the Champion came with many sacrifices—sacrifices that he was now free to indulge in.

He followed the sound of plates clinking together, of someone softly signing along with the music playing through a Rotom, and found himself in the kitchen, smiling warmly at the sight of the other person living in the penthouse.

Raihan must have felt his presence behind him, for he turned with a similar smile on his face. “Hey, baby. Welcome back.” he greeted, before turning back to the stove where a pot was bubbling with something that smelled delicious.

Leon’s shoulders slumped, and he wound his arms around Raihan’s middle, resting his cheek on a shoulder blade. Raihan was so tall; Leon loved it. Loved how warm and protected it made him feel. He closed his eyes, humming happily to himself. “Smells good.”

Raihan chuckled, swaying slightly to the beat of the music, leading Leon in a dance only he knew the moves to. “It’s spicy seasoned curry. Your favorite.”

Leon hummed again, rubbing his cheek against the soft fabric of Raihan’s hoodie. “Can’t wait.” he mumbled, too content to elaborate further on what he meant.

Raihan huffed out a laugh, swirling a wooden spoon inside the pot, mixing the ingredients together. “Can’t wait for what? For dinner, or our anniversary ‘celebration’?” Although Leon couldn’t see his face, he knew Raihan was smirking that devilish smirk that he loved so much.

Leon chuckled, squeezing his arms tighter around Raihan’s slim middle. “Both,”

* * *

Being the Champion meant making sacrifices. The Champion was a public figure, and public figures had rules to follow, especially in regions like Galar where the top trainers were put under a microscope and constantly hounded by the media. Romantic relationships weren’t forbidden, but it was rather an unspoken rule, because Leon had fans—fans who projected their ideals onto him, and many fantasized about being with him. He was young and attractive and talented, and he garnered quite the fanbase because of it. If word got out that he was dating, then the public might think he wasn’t serious about his job as the Champion. That’s what Rose always said, anyway.

Leon was so young when he became the Champion that he never got to experience dating and relationships like everyone else his age. But, no matter what he said publicly, his heart was always taken. Since he was young, since before he became the Champion, there was always someone there, waiting for him. 

“I know we can’t be together right now, but…” Raihan told him shortly after he became the Champion. They were so young back then. “I’ll wait for you. You’re the only person I want.” And he smiled at him, big and genuine and with a gap between his two front teeth. They were so young. “I promise.”

And what a promise to make at that age. Leon, of course, believed it, and promised Raihan that he would be the first one Leon went to when he was no longer the Champion. Most Champions didn’t last longer than a few years. Trainers were growing stronger with each generation, Leon was bound to lose his title soon after earning it.

Years passed, Raihan had the gap in his teeth fixed after being ridiculed for it on social media, and Leon was still the Champion. Year after year, Leon waited for his title to be taken away from him. Waited for a trainer strong enough to beat him. But that person never came. Leon followed every rule Rose enforced and became the ideal Champion, and Raihan became a gym leader who was popular in his own right. Without realizing it, they settled into a routine. Friendly rivals. Public figures. Forbidden from being anything more than friends.

Leon told himself he wouldn’t blame Raihan for dating other people. He wasn’t under the same pressures to be perfect by the public. Raihan was the ferocious dragon gym leader, and he was tall and handsome and everything a person could want in a boyfriend. He could be with anyone he wanted, and Leon didn’t want to hold him back. He wasn’t sure if Raihan still remembered his promise, but Leon purposely ignored the tabloids just in case. He never heard anything about Raihan dating, and, as much as he didn’t like to admit it, he felt a small sliver of hope.

And then, after ten long years, Leon was no longer the Champion. He felt strangely empty. Like something had been taken away from him, despite it being something Leon initially didn’t want. It was a strange feeling, a strange moment in time. Sad. Relieved. Angry. Weightless. Upset. Happy. He didn’t realize he was crying until he saw himself on the giant screen in the stadium, watching himself as tears ran steadily down his cheeks and as confetti fell around him. He was happy that his title was being passed on to another powerful trainer, but he still felt…empty.

Only one person was in the locker room waiting for him. He sat on the bench, hands in his hoodie pockets and smiling warmly at him.

“You sure know how to keep a man waiting.” Raihan’s smile was crooked, emphasizing his fangs. His fans loved it, but Leon loved it more.

And the emptiness in him grew smaller, filling with the one thing Leon wanted for years.

* * *

A year later, and they agreed on no presents. No fancy dinners. Nothing unnecessary. Just them, together in their shared apartment, existing and in love. Leon was surrounded by materialistic things (and people) for so long, all he wanted was to be close to something real. Someone genuine. Someone he loved. And, finally, he had it.

He rested his head on Raihan’s shoulder, snuggling closer to the warm body next to him, only half paying attention to the movie playing in their living room. Raihan’s arm draped over his shoulders, holding him close, his thumb brushing idly along his skin. Raihan tilted his head, his cheek resting on the top of Leon’s head.

Their dinner had long since been eaten, their empty plates still on the dining table. They would clean it up in the morning. The sun had long since set, and the lights of Wyndon glowed from the windows, being the only light source other than the bluish glow of the television screen. Leon had one hand resting on Raihan’s lower abdomen, his fingers laced with Raihan’s free hand, the warmth of Raihan’s hand enveloping him like a cozy blanket. Leon’s other hand was on Raihan’s thigh, growing more bold with where it traveled as the movie approached its climax.

“You even watching the movie?” Raihan asked, his voice low and quiet, and Leon had to suppress a shiver from running up his spine at the sound of it.

Leon mumbled incoherently, burying his face in Raihan’s neck. “No,” he answered honestly, his hand moving higher up Raihan’s thigh. “Wanna pay attention to you.”

Raihan chuckled low in his throat. “We’ve got all night, baby.” he said, though he didn’t push Leon away.

Leon shifted, sitting on his knees and crowding Raihan, wrapping his arms around Raihan’s neck and bringing their bodies closer together. “Wanna spend it with you.” he whispered, their lips so close that they brushed together when he spoke.

Leon felt Raihan’s smirk on his lips. “Well, who am I to say no to a request like that?”

* * *

Leon had much of his youth taken away from him when he was the Champion. He never got to experience awkward fumbling in the dark and missteps in the bedroom like others his age did. He had to learn everything much later. At first, he was worried that it would ruin everything he had with Raihan, that his shaking hands and uncertain movements would dampen the mood. But Raihan was gentle and understanding. Because he waited for Leon, he also had little experience. He said they could learn together.

Leon grew to like the fact that they experienced everything for the first time together. They only knew each other. They learned what the other liked, and they could read each other’s bodies like well-read books, knowing where the story led but still enjoying every moment of it.

Leon learned he liked being on his knees, settled between Raihan’s legs with his hard length in his mouth. It was difficult at first to learn all the nuisances of sucking off his boyfriend, like how to keep his teeth from scratching the sensitive skin and how to keep from gagging when he bobbed his head too far down, but he learned through Raihan’s reactions. He especially liked it when Raihan had his fingers in his hair, tangling the lavender strands and pulling every time Leon did something he really liked. 

The movie had ended some time ago, but neither of them could be bothered to turn the television off. The television screen kept the living room lit in a soft bluish glow, and it was enough light for Leon to watch Raihan as he licked and sucked his length.

Raihan was big, much bigger than Leon expected, and it took some time to get used to. Leon didn’t know if he would ever be able to fit all of Raihan’s cock in his mouth, but that didn’t stop him from trying. He was nothing if not ambitious. And he loved the sound of Raihan’s low moan when he bobbed his head further down his cock, his tongue pressed firmly against the sensitive underside, laving the thick vein protruding from dark skin. Leon loved the feel of Raihan’s cock in his mouth—loved how thick it was, loved how hot it was, loved the way it pulsed and twitched against his tongue. And he especially loved the way he could make Raihan moan and gasp for him with each swipe of his tongue across the slit of his cockhead. One of Raihan’s hands remained on the top of Leon’s head, holding back his bangs so Raihan could see all of him. 

“You’re so pretty,” he breathed, his voice low and guttural and thick with arousal. His back arched slightly when Leon slowly dragged his tongue up his length, his lips wrapped tightly around his cock until they parted at the head, holding the spongy cockhead between his plump lips, his tongue rubbing the sensitive skin just below. His eyes were hooded, looking up at Raihan through hazy eyes, and his body thrummed with arousal. “ _ Shit _ , baby, you can’t just  _ look _ at me like that—” Raihan hissed, his fingers tightening their grip on Leon’s hair, making him moan softly around his cock, whimpering when he felt it twitch against his tongue. “Not gonna last long if you keep doing that.”

Leon smirked against his cock, knowing his eyes were dark with lust. “We’ve got all night.” he reminded him.

Raihan laughed breathlessly, his hips stuttering when Leon suckled on the silky tip of his cock. “Yeah,” he breathed, “guess we do.”

* * *

It was difficult for Leon to get used to sex, to opening himself up to someone and accepting pleasure. It made him nervous, and unable to have an orgasm. Raihan was gentle about it, reassuring Leon that it was okay to be nervous, and that he could take all the time he needed to get used to being touched, and that he would never push Leon past the limits he was comfortable with. Leon appreciated that, and it allowed him to slowly ease into sex, into touches, into pleasure.

It took many months of gentle kisses and experimental touches, but eventually Leon enjoyed sex. Craved it, even, which was something he never thought possible. But only with Raihan, of course. He believed no one could make him feel as good as Raihan could. 

On nights like this, when Raihan was feeling especially romantic, he insisted on having Leon on the bed,  _ their _ bed. Clothes were almost always torn off before they ever reached the bed, leaving them a happy pile of limbs as they rolled around on the soft sheets, their hands wandering and legs tangling together. The only light in the room came from the city lights outside, emitting their bedroom in a soft yellow glow.

Leon lay on his back, cushioned by the plush pillows, his soft moans and mewls filling the silent room. Raihan often said his favorite thing to do was to make Leon come on his tongue, and Leon had to admit, he was  _ very _ good at it. His neck was covered in bites, some marks more bruised than others in places where Raihan sank his fangs in too deep. But Leon loved them and wore them with pride. His clothes usually covered them, but Leon knew they were there, and sometimes pressed his fingers on them during the day, the slight pain grounding him and reminding him that there would always be someone waiting for him at home, and that he was loved. His chest was littered with bites as well, where Raihan nipped and sucked at the plump muscle there, and where he sucked his nipples until they proudly pebbled on his chest. Raihan knew how to make Leon cry out for him, how to beg him for more, more,  _ more. _

Such as now, with Leon’s back arching and fingers pulling on Raihan’s locs, his lips parted as broken cries and pleasured moans escaped him, his thighs twitching with each stroke of Raihan’s tongue and each thrust of Raihan’s fingers. He could feel Raihan’s eyes on him, could feel him watching him as his hips rolled, his walls twitching and pulsing around his fingers, but he didn’t dare to meet his gaze. He was too lost in pleasure, too consumed by the gentle sucks of Raihan’s lips around his clit and the firm strokes of his tongue along the sensitive bundle of nerves, and he never wanted it to end.

After the first time Leon orgasmed during sex, Raihan never let him go without coming at least once. He claimed it was because Leon looked beautiful when he came, but Leon was hesitant to believe that. He learned more about his body during this first year with Raihan, learned what felt good and what he liked, and Raihan eagerly did everything Leon asked of him. Raihan was always eager to make Leon feel good, and it made Leon feel so warm he thought he might melt.

Leon whined, tugging on Raihan’s locs, his eyes screwed shut as a familiar warmth pooled in his lower stomach. “ _ Mn _ , Rai—” he interrupted himself with a gasp as Raihan curled his fingers, directly hitting the spot inside him that made his hips jump. “Wanna…the first time…wanna do it while…you’re in me.”

Raihan cursed, his breath hot against Leon’s aroused flesh. “You’re gonna kill me one of these days if you keep saying shit like that.” he laughed, his voice hoarse, but he pulled himself up. He would never say no to Leon.

* * *

The first time they did this, Leon’s heart thudded in his chest out of nerves. This time, Leon’s heart pounded in anticipation, eager for that pleasure that only Raihan could give him.

Their bodies pressed flush together, holding each other tightly, as if the other would disappear at any moment. Their lips locked, their tongues messy as sweat beaded on their foreheads, their bodies moving as one. Raihan filled Leon, his hole stretched and walls twitching around Raihan’s cock. He couldn’t imagine having anyone else filling him up so completely. No one else could ever hold him like this. Only Raihan, forever Raihan.

They were quiet, Raihan’s low moans and breathy grunts harmonizing with Leon’s soft whimpers and broken keens, their pleasured sounds making a song just for them, only for them. Raihan’s forehead pressed against Leon’s, his hips rolling and cock dragging along every sensitive spot inside Leon, causing Leon’s eyes to roll back. It felt so good. Too good. He couldn’t believe he went so long without it. 

Leon had one arm wrapped around Raihan’s shoulders, the other wedged between their bodies and rubbing himself, his clit hard and swollen from the immense pleasure of Raihan’s cock. He loved being so full, loved feeling every inch of Raihan’s length as it pistoned in and out of him, his cockhead hitting all the right spots and forcing broken cries from him. Raihan had both arms wrapped around Leon, holding him close as he quickened his pace, soft grunts escaping his parted lips. It was hard to see him in the dark, but Leon knew how beautiful Raihan looked in the throes of pleasure, and Leon’s chest swelled with pride at the realization that  _ he _ was the reason why Raihan felt so good.

“Love…you,” Leon whimpered, his brows furrowed as his legs squeezed around Raihan’s hips, his walls tightening as Raihan’s thrusts grew rougher.

Raihan gasped, capturing Leon’s lips in a searing kiss as his hips started losing rhythm, his cock twitching inside of Leon and leaking in the condom he wore. “I love you,” he breathed, sounding as desperate as Leon felt. “I love you, I love you,  _ I love you _ .”

Rarely did they come at the same time, but this was one of those times, and it was one Leon would cherish forever. They didn’t part, in fact, they brought their bodies even closer as their orgasms consumed them. Leon cried, his moans a staccato as his hips twitched uncontrollably, and Raihan eagerly took in each of his moans, their lips sliding messily together, uncaring about finesse and just wanting to be together, to be one. Raihan’s cock pulsed, filling the condom with his come, his hips stuttering and then slowing, languidly rolling as he enjoyed each moment of his climax. Leon wanted Raihan to fill him, to coat his insides with his come, but they had to be safe. For now, at least. 

Leon’s orgasm lasted longer than normal, his hips rolling with the aftershocks and his body feeling impossibly warm, impossibly good. He loved the haziness that came after coming, loved the sudden clarity of Raihan’s cock in him, feeling much bigger than before, and his walls pulsed weakly around his length, making both men moan. Leon held Raihan close, their kisses slow and their touches languid, refusing to let Raihan leave until his cock softened and slipped out, messy with Leon’s slick.

They whispered to each other, professing their love and adoration for each other well into the night.

* * *

The soft blue light of morning cracked through the windows in their apartment, and Leon watched as Wyndon awoke to another day. His head rested on Raihan’s chest, moving with each heavy breath he took. Raihan was fast asleep, and would be for some time—he was a very heavy sleeper, something Leon envied about him. Normally, Leon would be rolling out of bed and getting ready for another day at the Battle Tower, but today was a rare day off for him, and he couldn’t wait to spend it with Raihan.

Leon propped himself up on an elbow, looking down at Raihan’s sleeping face with a warm smile. He really was too handsome. And he was all Leon’s. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

For ten years, Leon sacrificed. Sacrificed his youth, his privacy, his desires. He did everything he was told, and he never stepped out of line, waiting for the day when he could finally have what he wanted. It took much longer than he expected for that day to come, and when it finally did he had mixed emotions about it, but he no longer had to make sacrifices, and he could finally have the one thing he wanted more than anything in the world.

He reached a hand up to gently brush Raihan’s jaw, tracing the sharp lines of his handsome face. Raihan snored softly, unaware of how deeply Leon loved him, unknowing of how long Leon waited for him. Leon made many sacrifices in his life, but this was one sacrifice he would never make again.

“Happy anniversary,” he whispered, a stray tear running down his cheek, his heart full with happiness.

And to many more.

**Author's Note:**

> Something about the way the gym leaders are portrayed in swsh made it seem like they were more like celebrities than pokemon trainers, and since Pokemon is a Japanese franchise I likened their fame to Jpop idols (mostly AKB48 since they're the only Jpop group I'm really familiar with lol) and how a lot of Jpop (and Kpop) idols aren't allowed to date because of their "ideal boyfriend/girlfriend" image, so that's why Leon wasn't allowed to date while he was the Champion (this is purely a headcanon of mine).
> 
> I wrote this right before I went to bed so I was feeling very sappy and just wanted to write about how much Leon loves Raihan lmao
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Come be my friend on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sagegallows)!


End file.
